


Celestia the Celestial Dragon Slayer

by Arius_LaVari



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I need to write about an OC of mine to clear up some writer's block, I'm bored, It might be sevearl OCs..., Multi, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arius_LaVari/pseuds/Arius_LaVari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman, long blonde hair held up in a pony tail, short, petite, pear shaped, and with eyes as green as summer leaves was a simple traveler, a mercenary that lived off 'dirty work', unlawful work but never a murderer. Her jobs take her all over the place, and today's job has taken her to the sweet town of Magnolia, she needed to steal some ancient artifact from the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. She has the perfect plan in place to do so too...but what can she do when Fairy Tail welcomes her with open arms and treats her with a sense of value she had never known before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestia the Celestial Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you don't like OCs I'm just super...writer's blocked up and it's driving me nuts so I wanna do an original idea a bit in Fiore and the world of Fairy Tail...I hope you like it.

In a land far to the east is a town, with a population of 60,000 sits the town of Magnolia and inside of this town exists a wizard guild known as Fairy Tail of which is a young blonde woman's target for a job that she recently obtained from a rather shady man, but who was she to turn down such good pay to steal an artifact from this guild.  _They're known as the number one guild in Fiore...this isn't gonna be easy is it?_ Her thoughts drift off before she stands up and pulls her blonde hair out of it's pony tail, letting the long blonde waves fall down her back, it shimmered strangely, as if black specks were dotted throughout all of her hair, as she pulls a hand through her hair gently it changes from blonde to a pretty shade of green. She pulls her red framed glasses off and puts some bright purple contacts in to change her eye color then changes the color of her white button down top to blue, and the red tie to a soft navy blue, her skirt became a dark purple and she smiled in satisfaction. "There we go...time to scout out the guild hall." Grinning cheerfully with a bright look in her now violet eyes. 

Without hesitating she approaches the large wooden doors only for them to fly open and a naked man with black hair and equally black eyes be thrown into her. She squeals startled and blushing before closing her eyes quickly and listening to the man's cool voice wash over her, "Oh man I'm sorry chick. Hey you flame-brain! You tossed me into this chick outside the hall! Apologize to her asshole!" 

"It's not my fault you're so weak and light I can throw you through the guild doors ice princess!"

"What'd you call me?!"

"Ice princess!"

"Gray! Put some clothes on!" Some blonde girl in a blue one piece outfit yells at the black haired man from earlier; since the visitor risked squinting her eyes open to look at who was fighting. The man called Gray and some man who was breathing fire but had pink hair and a white scaly scarf on.

 _That must be Natsu...the Fire Dragon Slayer...best keep my distance..._ Sighing a little she stands to her feet and bows slightly before calling into the hall, "U-Um...Hello!" She tried to yell over the din of fighting going on everywhere but her small voice failed to reach anyone, so instead she made her way inside and up to the bar where the woman known as Mirajane was tending to the bar. "Um hello ma'am...I've...erm...I was wondering about something..."

"Oh hello sweetie! You're a cute one aren't you, never seen violet eyes like that before, what can I do for you?" Mirajane asks sweetly while her short haired sister also approaches as if listening as well.

"Ah yes...erm...see...I was wondering if I could get a bite to eat. I've just arrived in town and was curious about the guild known as Fairy Tail. It seems pretty lively in here." The cheerful girl smiled at the two white haired women, noting how both were sizing her up, they seemed tense, was something going on lately?

"I'd love to help you out but eating here is for guild members only. Besides..." Before Mira could even finish her sentence a table hit her in the head effectively knocking her out before a chair and several bottles of alcohol came flying at the visitor.

Her breath came out on a gasp as the entire guild seemed to freeze in motion except the thrown objects, what was more startling though was when, on instinct the girl raised her hand and a golden magic circle appeared before her then traveled down her arm, turning into a scaled, clawed hand which she swung at the objects and split them all neatly in half, the items fell in front of her with crashes and a bang before she lowered her hand and the scaled hand faded into golden light. She sighed with relief until the blonde she had spotted earlier stared at her with curiosity as if trying to place her magic, that's when the currently green haired girl noticed the golden ring of keys hanging on her waist.  _Lucy Heartfilia..._ She gasped inside her own mind then shook her head and quickly recovered. "I apologize for intruding. I'll be on my way I suppose." With a wave and a quick look around she took in what she could of the hall; she'd have to come back later when there was no one around and search the place then she guessed.

That was the plan anyway until a big muscle man ran up to her with spiked white hair and grinned at her, "Well hey! I'll be you're a real man aren't ya? You use Takeover magic like my sisters and I do! That was pretty nifty stuff but a real man would preform a full body Takeover! What's your soul?"

The girl goes a bit wide eyed and laughs gently, maybe striking up a conversation with Elfman would prove useful, "Secret Soul is the name of my magic. You...you're Beast Soul right? Lisanna is Animal Soul and Mirajane is Satan Soul? Right?"

"Hey! That's right, are you a fan of us? If so you're a man!"

The girl laughs cheerfully then offers her hand out to him, trying to think of a good fake name but instead using her long gone mother's name, "Oh is that so? Well I don't think I'm a man but I am Gloria. It's a pleasure to meet the great Elfman and his sisters as well! I'm so happy I got to meet you!"

It's funny because as she says this and offers her hand to Elfman he blushes and shakes her hand, "Well to properly introduce myself is what a man would do...I'm Elfman Strauss, nice to meet you Gloria."

A brown haired woman off to the side sends a glare at the green haired newcomer before getting up and starting to laugh mockingly at the girl, "Ha well I doubt this girl is your fan Elfman, most likely a fan of Mira or Lisanna, though I don't see why. I'm obviously the most popular wizard in this guild for I am Evergreen and I am part of the Raijinshuu!" 

The woman calling herself 'Gloria' turns to Evergreen and smiles wickedly, "Oh? I think you're just jealous Ever. You're obviously into Elfman."

"I-I am not!" She yells and turns red before running off as Gloria laughs. 

"S-Sorry...I didn't like how she was talking to me...so I just said what came to the top of my head." Which was in fact a truth anyway, she had been watching Fairy Tail for well over a week before deciding to implement her plan. What she hadn't expected though was when everyone else rushed to talk to her after she began talking to Elfman, they were all curious about her 'Secret Soul' now and were being really friendly, she was caught off guard when they made her sit with several of them and grilled her with questions, what guild was she in? What other Takeovers could she do? Will you fight me? Was a particularly eager question and came from Natsu who was grinning like a kid who had just found a new toy.

"Ah...n-no I can't fight well honestly..." Which was a total crock of lies but what ever, she needed to fake weak, so she did, but that other blonde; who she knew as Lucy kept staring at her suspiciously though it wasn't until night had well fallen and people began leaving for home that the blonde approached the new 'friend' of the guild.

"Hey...I'm Lucy Heartfilia..." As she introduces herself she narrows her eyes and offers her hand, which Gloria takes and shakes with a big smile; pretending like she doesn't notice the suspicious glare. "I've...got a question, do you know what Celestial Magic is...I'm curious because that ability you used you call 'Secret Soul'...It's not actually a Takeover type magic is it?" 

The only guild members left were Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Cana, Elfman, and the Guildmaster who now all stared at Gloria with suspicion. She didn't flinch though and simply smiled at the accusing tone, "No...I just let you think it was. I'm sorry for lying...truly I am. I just...my actual magic tends to scare people away..."

"Gloria isn't your real name either is it?" Makarov said; he had been able to see through her illusion the whole time but he hadn't known her motive so he had let it slide all day; if she had made to harm his children he would have stopped her instantly.

The girl looks down now, heart racing; how long had she been caught in the act? "Damn..." Before anyone can make a move to capture her she leaps backwards and drops her illusion, revealing long wavy blonde hair and taking the contacts out to show off her piercing green eyes. "I should have guessed none of that would work. Fact of the matter is I came to hijack an artifact you've got here, nothing personal it's just business." Though she said it she felt guilt as soon as she saw the look of sadness that filled Elfman's eyes; he'd been fooled so thoroughly and now he knew it. "I really am sorry...I don't like playing for my work this way honestly but...It's so warm here and I've never felt that, it felt good to feel that way for a day...that is honesty." Without another word though she takes off and runs down into the basement of the guild hall.

"After her everyone!" Makarov ordered and Erza was gone in an instant quickly followed by all the others, she heard their steps pounding behind her, Natsu had her scent so no point in hiding right? Instead she ran straight for a back wall and climbed several bookshelves with the nimbleness of a highly trained thief and grabbed for a small ancient looking book. Once she had it in her hand she tucked it into her bra and leaped over Erza who was using Heaven's Wheel armor and had been floating in the air. She couldn't be caught, it was just a book, though she wondered what was in it she had only been ordered to fetch it. 

Several attacks fly past her, a whip of stars and water lashes out at her, ice spears fly at her, fire spins at her, yet she manages to dodge all but the flames; at least a small portion of the flames that catch her legs and nearly makes her fall on her face, but she ignores the pain and rushes forward, the skin was already bubbling with the heat and pain but she was a good worker, the job was all that mattered not her life, she had no life to speak of anyway but that passed through her mind like water as she rushes past them all, only to come face to face with Cana and Elfman with an angry looking Makarov in front of them. "Stop it this instant girl, I would rather not use force on you and risk destroying our guild hall for the millionth time."

"I'm sorry old man...but this is all I have." The words seemed to catch the old master off guard and she took that moment to rush past him, whispering something as she passed so Cana and Elfman heard, "Celestia is my real name...catch me if you can." Then gone in the next moment, out the guild doors and jumping onto a roof to quickly run across, she tossed her white top and the originally red plaid skirt, revealing a black single piece underneath them before she jumped from a roof and dove into the canal, it was the only way that Natsu would lose her scent; the suit was water proof so the book would be safe. She taps into her real power and takes on the aspects of water so she can breathe under the water and swims as fast as she can.

Meanwhile at the guild hall~

"I can't believe that girl tricked us all! What...I...I was so stupid...this isn't how a real man would have handled things..." Elfman had his face in his hands as he scolded himself though Makarov patted his back lightly.

"No this isn't your fault son...No...I didn't know her motives so I let it go, she...seemed of a good heart so I thought she was just keeping secrets, the people of Fairy Tail are like that you know? I thought maybe she wanted somewhere to call home..." Makarov walked away and began blaming himself for the incident.

"I'm sorry I didn't say something about her magic before Master, I...I knew it was Celestial magic but I was confused how she had channeled it through herself! I...I'm at fault here..." Lucy said softly while squeezing her own wrist with a sigh.

"It's not your fault either Lucy, nor Elfman's nor the Master's, none of us are at fault she fooled us all. Master...what did she steal anyway?" Erza said calmly while glaring out the door where the girl had disappeared; Natsu still hadn't returned from tracking her down, maybe he'd caught her and was beating some sense into the little wrench!

"I...that was a book of ancient black magic...whoever hired her to go after it must want to learn how to use it...Ugh...We need to catch her now! That book is dangerous!" Makarov was angry now and Cana flinched slightly when the Master hit a fist on the table in front of him.

"Master...she left behind her clothes and disappeared somewhere...probably up the canal but I couldn't find her scent at the end of it either and I waited..." Natsu was back and had spoken up the second he walked in, upon hearing about the clothes though Cana ran for Natsu and snatched them. "Hey! I can still use those to track her scent!"

"Shut up a minute Natsu!" Cana focused her magic and flung her card at the map; on the card was a picture of the girl who had said her 'real name' was Celestia; but that was probably a lie anyway! "Got her location! Let's move out and get her back this instant, we'll take her straight to the council ourselves!"

Without a word the group left; except Makarov who stood in the hall and frowned, 'I'm sorry old man...this is all I have.' She said that to him and it was bothering Makarov to no end, was that really her only options, what kind of child hood did this poor thing have? What was her actual magic? How did the girl actually feel on the inside? "I wonder..." He mumbles before taking the card Cana had thrown and stared at the picture, the eyes on it were sad and distant ones. "Those brats better bring her back to the guild in one piece..."

At Celestia's Location~

Celestia sighed as she finally crawled out of the river connected to the canal, Natsu had been really persistent so she'd had to stay in the water far longer than she would have liked. She collapses on the bank and laughs to herself, "Near home...that's funny." Slowly working to her feet she stood up and walked towards a cave in the forest then sat on a bed of grass before working to light a fire. It doesn't take her long and when she finally gets it going she sits near it drying off quickly, she strips out of the wet suit and throws it into the fire, it'll dry and burn eventually. She stands there in just a plain black bra and plain black underwear for awhile before sighing again, "Damn it...now I need new clothes..."

She plants herself back on the dry grass bed and pulls out the tiny book she had stolen from Fairy Tail, her mind filled with the warmth she had known today, it filled her with jealousy and some hate...but mostly jealousy, she never had a family or friends and the one time people accepted her she'd had to steal from them, "Good...I don't need any weaknesses in my life anyway. That's right...friends are just weaknesses...stupid, unending weaknesses..." She told herself this several times over before opening up the little book and blinking, it was in Draconic..."What?" She whispered and began reading the old language her mother had taught her. Draconic...this was a rare language that only Slayers and Dragons were taught, her eyes skimmed the pages like speed demon as she read it in a few hours, three hours flat. Upon finishing the book she dropped it looking up in shock. "T-Those...people can't have this...but...it's in such an old language they can't read it...right?"

"No we can't...heh heh...that's why you're going to translate for us, pretty blonde Slayer of ours," a familiar raspy voice echoed from the back of her cave then stepped forward from the darkness with several others by his side, they far outnumbered her...and a few of them were bind mages..."Hey look fellas she got all prettied up just for us! Of course...we can't actually pay you so how about you just tell us what it says huh?"

Celestia launched to her feet and glared darkly, "Not on your life and you won't get this book I'll burn it before you get it!" 

"Tsk tsk....girly you do know who you're fucking with right? Tell us what we want or we'll find another way to get it out of you!" Celestia pulled her arms back and took a deep breath but before she could even try several magic sealing binds were wrapped tightly around her whole body and squeezed tighter so she was bent awkwardly, her voice came out on a scream of pain as she struggled only to find them tightening more. "Struggle more and it'll snap your spine in half then what can you do? We can find another slayer to read that for us, you're an expendable resource Celestia; a hot one but expendable none the less, so...how about this? Instead of torturing you until you tell us...you just tell us now and we can sell you on a slave market instead? How about it? Torture or Slavery?"

The girl glared darkly and adjusted carefully so the ropes didn't tighten only to spit in the man's face with a dark glare, "Go choke on a dick ass hole!"

"Crazy bitch!" Anger sparked in his eyes as he wiped his face and he jerked her up by her arm painfully causing the ropes to twist more and her to scream before he pulls a knife out and sticks it extremely close to her eye. "Now...try that again and I'll take your eye out, that wouldn't be pretty anymore now would it? I'd be sure to scar it up nice...it'd be as painful as I could make it...So...wanna try making a better choice?"

Tears filled her vision, oh hell it seemed her work caught up with her finally, but...she would rather lose everything, sanity included before telling them how to use the magic in that book, an entire continent of lives would be at stake and Celestia was not a murderer, thief yes...murderer no..."Hey bastard! How about option 3!? You drop her and give her to us!" A growling voice echoed behind her; one she didn't recognize, she felt herself suddenly get cut loose and she could move freely now, though the black iron that shot out from somewhere behind her expanded out and hit the man in the face, freeing Celestia. "Iron Dragon Club!"

"Solid Script: Storm!"

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

The two spells behind her are cast around her and meld into a single spell before assaulting the people who had been about to seriously maim the poor blonde who lacked any clothing, but she peaked over her shoulder and cringed, Fairy Tail marked the black haired man's shoulder, so the girl had to be in Fairy Tail too, did they know who she was? Were they out to get her? Tears welled anew and she quickly got to her feet, taking the book she rushes over to the still burning fire and throws the book into it. The smoke that rises is black as night and she can hear a furious angry roar from behind her, apparently the leader still needed to get taken down. Standing her ground Celestia took a deep breath, put her hands to her mouth and cried out, "Celestial Dragon Roar!" The man flew back carried on a golden light speckled with purple shades and navy blues, just like the speckles in her blonde hair.

She sighs and turns to face the two Fairy Tail wizards, the little blunette smiles at Celestia and holds out her hand, "I'm Levy McGarden...My friend's name is Gajeel Redfox, we were passing by on the way home from a job. Good thing we took this path huh?"

"Tch...You owe us fer savin' yer hide girly, and put some clothes on are you related to the ice stripper Gray or somethin'!?" The black haired man yelled before throwing a big coat at her, which she used to cover up and laughed a little.

"No...I know him though...um also I'm really sorry..." Celestia raises her hand and mumbles a bit, "Celestial Dragon Secret Art: Zodiac Tap - Aries, Sleep Wool!" She wraps the two in soft pink wool somehow and it knocks them out quickly, with a sigh she writes a quick note and sticks it to the black haired man's face before quickly running away from the two sleeping wizards. "I'm so sorry...Fairy Tail."

Much later~

Natsu and the group from the guild arrived to find Gajeel and Levy sleeping cuddled up to each other on a bed of soft pink wool with a note stuck to Gajeel's face, Lucy plucks it from his face and sighs as she reads it aloud, "I'm so sorry I took that book, it was safer in your hands but...it's not a threat to this world anymore, I burned it to a crisp. Also apologize to those two for me would you? I had to put them to sleep or else they would have riddled me with questions and I can't...I couldn't afford for them to keep me there. I'm so sorry wizards of Fairy Tail, I wish I could have met you on better terms, I had so much fun today and I've never had fun before...Thank you for that."

Natsu frowned as Lucy finished reading the note and then sniffed, but the girl's scent was covered up by something powerful and much stronger smelling, he couldn't identify it's location or anything, it smelled so powerfully of forest. Glaring a little he steps into the cave in front of them and sees a group of dark guild wizards knocked out on the ground, along with a grass bed and a now gone fire, had she been living in this cave? "Hey...I think that chick lived here...she's gone now and I can't pick up her scent again though...damn it..."

"Gajeel! Levy! Wake up! Quit cuddling and get up! We need you to tell us about that girl!" Cana shook the two and the pair woke up slowly still wrapped in the soft wool; though as soon as they were awake it disappeared making them hit the cold cave floor with yelps. "Finally! Now that girl! The blonde one tell us which way she went!"

Gajeel rubs his eyes sleepily and growls, "Damn blondie...she put us to sleep with a spell that I thought only Aries knew...s-she...Bunny Girl, she's a Celestial Dragon Slayer. She used a roar and everything...She has my coat...if that'll help ya find her..."

"Ugh can't believe I'm saying this but hold still screws for brains..." Natsu leaned close and sniffed at him making Gajeel recoil and growl, but Natsu just got closer and kept sniffing. "Ugh...okay got it memorized..." He sniffed the air again and picked up the faint trace of Gajeel on the air, as soon as he had it he chased it. 

"Natsu be careful!" Lucy called after him but didn't try and follow him, she was busy talking to Levy.

He chased the scent for a long time...nearly two hours before he found the source, the girl was collapsed on the side of the river bank, she smelled strange, fear...and tears...? The smell blended together and he slowly picked her up, she wasn't a bad person...if that book was dangerous and she burned it...then she was good in his book. He made his way back to Magnolia and the guild hall, smelling the fresh tears that poured down her face. "You're going to send me to jail aren't you...?" She sniffled and cried and his heart ached for her.

"That...will depend on Gramps...not my choice...but...honestly I don't think you're bad. You said you had fun in Fairy Tail right? You burned that book to protect people...I...will vouch for you and see if we can do something to help ease your loneliness...Fairy Tail helped me feel like I have family so personally...I want you to join us." Is all Natsu says as he carries the pliant girl towards his guild to figure out her fate.


End file.
